A bloody bond
by SangNoire
Summary: Marik...to be honest... we share a bond. A bond that can never be ripped. I am you... and you are me.


**Guys. It's me again. **

**Now... After I just lost a painful shadow game... (ACTUALLY... it was monopoly... -.- how I hate that game...) … I'm now sitting in the shadow realm. *looks around and sees nothing, because her room is too dark* AND I'm currently listening to epic Pandora Hearts music... I know... yeah, I thought, that I just might write another one-shot, now that I'm so screwed... xD**

**(And let me tell you, it was just sooo screwing me when I got on my hotel-visiting-trip XD ACTUALLY, that is far worse than shopping-mania on saturdays... in a fucking mall! xD)**

**I'm going to just write down, what comes down here, because, at the moment, I have no clue, whatsoever, what I am going to write exactly! xD Have fun!**

**I'm not owning Yu-Gi-Oh. And I'm not using this to get any money with it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>His back was sore, he felt as if thousands of snakes were gliding beneath his skin, letting their fangs sink deep down into the flesh, just to accomplish hurting him... again... again... again...<p>

Maybe he would just die? Maybe that would end this insanity?

He tried to move his hands, they were tingling, because he didn't dare to let his stomache rest on the sheets with a hollow back. His entire body seemed to cringe in pain as he moved, his back felt as if it were cut again, by an invisible force. The face of his father ghosted through his mind, as he had held the sharp blade into the fire to heat it and then...

No. No... he just didn't want to go through this again. There was no way he could stand that now. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to stand that again in 20 years or more... he wasn't able to stand that EVER again... and he certainly wouldn't.

His hands were shaking slightly, and he swallowed slowly, as his saliva brought a sour taste up his throat. He was so going crazy... if he were able to move, he would raid the whole tomb now. He would destroy everything... everyone... he was so damn angry.

His whole body was shaking now.

He felt as if something inside of him pushed him even further, feeding his anger and hate, telling him, that he behaved allright, that this was unfair, that he deserved a better life... that the other ones should pay the same price...

His teeth captured his bottom lip and bit down on it very hard, as his back once more gave him the impression of just being ripped apart. He wimpered softly, felt the tears staining his cheeks and the pillow beneath his head again...

He wanted to die.

And he wanted all f them to join in... doing it himself... he would like that...

His head sank into the pillow. 'What the heck am I thinking... seriously... I'd not even able to cut someone... I'm just... no I'm just not able to hurt somebody...'

_No. Certainly. You're not._

'I'm not...'

_But don't you worry, Marik. Soon you shall be._

'I don't think, that this would be the right thing to do... I... I know, in the end, I'll even suffer more... because... I' angry now... but they don't deserve that... I'm not... not allowed to kill someone. I wouldn't want that...'

_Why?_

'Simple... life is precious... if you take that... then you need a serious reason to hate especialy this person enough to kill him... or her...'

_So... to hate somebody because he caused you nearly lethal wounds and captures you down here, is not a serious reason?_

Marik blinked. What was he doing? And... the even more important question... was it serious enough to kill somebody because of the reasons the voice just had mentioned?

The voice... He never had heard something, that wasn't visible... and that was truth... because even wind wasn't meeting his body down here often... just like warmth... there was nothing of it with him now...

He shivered violently, as a wave of despair washed over him and choked a desperate sob out of his sore throat... he had screamed... Ra... he had been screaming so much down there... he didn't even know how long... it had felt like days...

_It's painful, isn't it? I know... I feel the same things you do... don't cry..._

Ra... this voice was beautiful, soothing, caring, soft. He could have cried because somebody actually seemed to care.

_I care. I need you, you gave birth to me. And you need me. I care, I want you to be happy... I'll make you happy. Trust me, even if it's hard now. I swear you won't suffer any longer, in case you trust me._

„Are you serious?" His throat wasn't working properly, he knew, that this voice, what or who ever it was, couldn't seriously have understood him.

_I am. But you have to trust me, you know... it is you... and you alone who is able to find your way out of the darkness... isn't it?_

'Out of... do you think about running off?' Marik blinked in surprise and felt his knoted stomache loosen a little bit. 'Seriously? I don't know if that's even possible...'

He sobbed again.

A soft, gentle touch met his hair and he tried to turn his head, but it was impossible and made him scream again... oh... how he screamed... it hurt... it hurt so much.

_Relax... it's not me who you should be afraid of..._ Told him the voice and the feeling of soft, caring fingertips at the back of his head soothed him... somewhat.

'I'm not afraid...' Marik heard his own growl echo inside of his mind and the laugh, that emited out of the nothingness, made him shiver.

_Of course you don't. Who would actually fear someone who is able to cut the skin of his own son open, after he captured him in the darkness his entire life, just because a filthy king, who by the way, is surely dead since three millennia, demanded to pass on a message, that had to be carved into the back of people. What a sick game of Chinese whispers, hm?_

The fingertips (they weren't real... they weren't even able to be real under ANY circumstances, damn it... don't – you – panic!) entangled with his hair, feeling it, as if they had never felt something more gorgeous their whole life. He shivered again. This time, fear was only half the reason.

The feeling traveled down the back of his neck.

'Are... are you doing this?'

_Who knows..._ The laughter that emited out of the nothingness again sounded amused, but stayed soft at the same time. It sounded absolutely off.

_But you have to admit, that something, that feels so good isn't able to cause harm, is it?_

Marik felt the fingertips travel deeper and hissed quietly, as they got nearer to the first line of the blade-drawn image.

'Please... please don't... it hurts... it still hurts so much...' He whimpered fearfully.

He heard a sound. A sound, that was so absolutely disturbing, terrifying and insane at the same time, that it caused a strangeled sob to leave his throat.

A moan. Quiet. Nearly soft... and filled with arousal.

_Don't you worry... Marik. _His name sounded so wrong, as it came over the lips, that he wasn't able to see... (the lips that just didn't exist!) _Even if I wanted to hurt you, I simply am just not able to._

Marik shivered again. The situation was so unreal, he didn't even understand, what was happening.

There was something wrong here, he got that.

His brain wasn't able to work properly now... it was just impossible for him, to understand what was happening.

_Yes. I assure you, it's better not to think about that now. You'll have plenty of time, to figure things out later. Now... you should relax... _The haunting voice cooed.

And Marik felt his own heavy eyelids close, his eyes still burning, his lips absolutely rough, his back, sore, hurting. He gave in. He wasn't able to take one more thing. And the other one, the strange being... the... haunting, insane thing granted him ease.

It dried his tears, cupped his back with icecold hands and put his thoughts into a deep slumber. He disfunctioned his body, his muscles came to a rest, his tired mind, whatsoever, didn't get the needed sleep. Now.

Nevertheless his body was satisfied.

_Feeling better now, aren't we? _He heard it again, muttering quietly, the hands cupping the cuts, that were bandaged, at his back.

The picture of tanned, bloodstained hands sneaked into his head and he wondered if the hands of the other one would look like that. He thought that the red liquid was more beautiful than gold and jewlery, it... it just seemed to belong there.

He shivered again, this time, because of a twisted pleasure. He longed for this to be his hand, feel the warm liquid, smell it, taste it...

It got his brain a long time to make him feel uneasy again.

'What the heck am I thinking... did I loose it now? What is this about? Why should I want something so... gross?'

There was no answer.

'Who are you? Why am I hearing somebody who isn't there? Why... why in the name of Ra... am I... feeling this? How is this happening?'

_I'm what you're not able to be... what you never... never will be able to be... I'm something more mighty and far more perfect, than your sorry excuse for a human being will ever be able to get._

The creature, what ever it was, was able to add a dark and haunting melodie to the words it spoke. It wasn't even sounding insulting. It sounded beautiful... to the boy.

It was filled with power and dark promisses... he wanted to claim that. He wanted this for his own, the knowledge, that he would be able to accomplish everything. The confidence to hold his head high... even now. The ability... to feel nothing. The ability of not caring.

He shivered once more the fingers now traveling over the cuts again.

'Stop... I'm not... able to take it... I'm not able to take... to take you...'

Its laugh was so dark, so filled with amusement. And the thing that Marik despised the most was... himself. For longing to possess this laugh... for the want of using it himself.

_I have to admit... I never would have dreamed, that you would be so... willing. _It chuckled. _But... be sure that I don't mind in the slightest. Maybe... maybe even very soon... we will be able to run off... to escape this hell..._

'We will...' He thought, slightly dizzy. 'We... will run...'

_Poor thing... you lost too much blood. _The layer of feigned concern left a sweet taste, as it washed over him. Again a shiver.

'What am I dealing with... what is this ting doing to me?'

_Marik...to be honest... we share a bond. A bond that can never be ripped. I am you... and you are me._

'A bond...' Marik blinked. He was so tired, that he wasn't even able to remember everything the thing just said.

'A... bond...'

_Yes, Marik. And it's undamageable._

'Yes... I believe in that... and maybe it's the best choice to use the darkness to take the light...' His thoughts wispered inside of his mind as he slowly dozed off.

The boys face changed, like his hair, as the good, childish, hurt and missunderstood boy fall into sleep. A dark, creepy, insane laughter filled the room fully.

„How I will enjoy that, Marik... to make you suffer... and also... to do it by your own hands... will be just... so fullfilling and satisfying..." The laughter emited once again and then it got very quiet inside of the dim lighted small room of the young boy. The fire of the sole candle flickered, as a haunting, creepy and hissing wisper swirled around it.

„I can hardly wait..."

And with a low, tired and painful whisper... the small, gentle fire of the candlestick came to a deadly end...

* * *

><p><strong>O.o<strong>

**Creepy, but nonetheless... remarkable for a story I didn't even really think about... And now there are... so much... annoying... screaming... ideas inside of my head xD**

**Leave me alone, ideas, this is a one-shot, I don't intent to make it a story! xD**

**Okay... now... I feel a headache... *looks at the clock* 00:28? Wohoo... it took me only two and a half hour to write that... man... i'm such a ffholic atm! xD**

**Praise and criticism are as ever highly appreciated and forgive me for placing any grammar or spelling fails inside of this... I'll look at it again tomorrow... I mean... later today... XD**

**G'night guys, hope you'll enjoy it!**

***leaves cookies***


End file.
